townofghostfacefandomcom-20200215-history
Gale Riley
Gale Riley Gale: ''"I've got an ending for you. The reporter left for dead in the news van comes to, stumbles on you two dipshits, finds the gun, and saves the day."'' Sidney: "I like that ending" - Gale to Billy and Stu in Scream Gale Riley (née. Weathers) is the main tritagonist of the Scream franchise. She was a fame-seeking reporter who helped stop the original three Ghostface killing sprees while falling in love with Dewey Riley. Scream Gale is a reporter who wrote a book on Maureen Prescott's death, explaining how she thinks Cotton Weary is innocent. She is rude, bossy, and goes to great lengths to get a good story (such as secretly videotaping unsuspecting teens at a house party). After Casey Becker and her boyfriend are killed, she comes to the town and talks with Sidney about her book. At the night of the party, Gale and Dewey find Neil Prescott's car in the bushes not far from the house. When they go back to the house, they see almost everyone has left the house so Dewey tell Gale to call for backup while he checks out the house. She runs to her van and notices her cameraman brutally murdered. Gale tries to drive away but crashes into a tree after swerving off the road while trying to avoid a terrified Sidney (who has escaped from the house). Later, when Billy and Stu confront Sidney about their motive, an injured Gale arrives and pulls a gun on them. However, the safety is on and Billy kicks her against a pillar on the front porch where Dewey's unconscious body is lying. This gives Sidney time to escape and fight back. Just as Billy prepares to stab Sidney, Gale shoots him. Sidney then shoots Billy again as he suddenly wakes up - as Randy predicted - for "one last scare." Scream 2 In Scream 2, she has written a new book, about the murders that happened in Woodsboro. Sidney, although grateful she saved her life, refuses to do an interview with Cotton. Gale and Dewey's relationship, although strained at first, eventually turns heated. After Randy's death, Gale and Dewey search for answers while also dealing with the problems in their relationship (Gale's intention toward Sidney with Cotton and what Gale wrote in her book about himself). The killer turns on footage of all the victims and the last taping is of them. They look in the projector room to see the killer filming them. They flee. Gale is pursuit heavily but narrowly escapes into a small room. After Dewey is finally able to communicate with her through a sound-prevention window, she witnesses Dewey getting stabbed multiple times in the back and believes he is dead. The killer pursues Gale once more but mysteriously disappears after there wasn't a way into the room. Scream 3 In Scream 3, she is shown to be much more compassionate than in the first two films. She has written a third book based on the copycat killings from the last movie. She returns along with Dewey after Cotton is murdered and the actors filming a third Stab movie are killed off. Again, in Scream 3, Gale and Dewey have an acrimonious relationship based on their past together. Gale is first seen talking to a group of students about journalism. When the class ends, she meets up with Mark Kincaid, a detective who informs her about the death of Cotton. Shortly after this, goes to the set of Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro and is reunited with Dewey after meeting the actress who portrays her, Jennifer Jolie. Later, she goes to Jennifer's house to see Dewey. After jumping down the hill to avoid the explosion that killed Tom, the actor portraying Dewey in the new Stab movie, Gale, Dewey, Jennifer and Angelina all are split up. Gale is attacked by Ghostface, but is saved by Dewey. She survives the climax in the Hollywood home of John Milton. At the end, Dewey asks Gale to marry him, which she accepts. Scream 4 Gale is trying to reinvent herself as an author but finds that she is having trouble due to writer's block. When Sidney returns to Woodsboro and the and the killings start again, Gale is excited to have the opportunity to yet again be a part of solving the killings, even though Dewey doesn't want her involved in the investigation. Going "rogue" (as she puts it), Gale goes undercover at a Stab-a-thon party -- a party at a barn to screen the seven Stab films -- to catch the killer. However, Gale is attacked and nearly killed by Charlie as Ghostface in the barn on camera. Thankfully, Dewey made it to the barn in time to save her and rush her to the hospital. Gale is only stabbed in the shoulder and manages to recover. Gale survives her wounds and pieces together who the killer is by simply using logic. She is present at the final confrontation, where she distracts Jill Roberts long enough for Sidney to get the upper hand with a defibrillator. She yet again survives, tending to Dewey, who is injured on the floor. Quotes *"Kenny, I know you're about 50 pounds overweight but when I say, 'hurry,' please interpret that as: 'Move your fat, tub of lard ass',''' NOW!'" *"Guess I remembered the safety that time, bastard." *"Hey, you'd better check your conscience at the door, sweetie. I'm not here to be loved." *"I AM Gale Weathers." *"Tell me that's his ex-girlfriend and I'll shoot my self." *''Going off of Jennifer Jolie's statement: ''"...and to be played by an actress with such depth and range!" *"Dewey, open the fucking door! It's me!" *"If I'm right about this, I could save a man's life. Do you know what that would do for my book sales?" *"Oh and by the way, your lemon squares...taste like '''ass'!" *"Go ahead if you have the guts because I'm fucking famous!" *"But could I just have one final word?" ("What, please?") "No... clear." *"Are you familiar with the phrase I wrote the book on this?" *"Listen, in about 2 seconds I'm gonna revitilize your face...with my tarnished brand!" *"Where the hell is everyone?" - In a Deleted Scene Season 1 Coming soon. Apperances Scream Scream 2 Scream 3 Scream 4 Pilot Gallery Coming soon.